


still in orbit

by beomshell



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomshell/pseuds/beomshell
Summary: Jaebeom misses out on a night of sleep and realises that his world maybedoesrevolve around Youngjae.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	still in orbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beeseven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeseven/gifts).



> 🎉 first fic of the year!! 🎉 
> 
> eww anyway this is for bee7 🐈 for being the first person to threaten me in 2021 hny 😠😡😠

It’s the last day of the year, and Jaebeom was stuck at work again. He escapes out to the alleyway behind the restaurant during his break, standing as far away from the dumpster as he could manage. Staring at his unread messages, Jaebeom finally opens them, feeling a pang of guilt. He calls Youngjae in the last few minutes he had remaining.

“Hey Jaebeom,” Youngjae answers, sounding a little awkward. “Are you at work?”

“Where are you? What’s with all the weird music?”

“I’m at the store. You’re not going to ask me what my plans are for tonight?”

“What are they?”

“Nothing. I’m staying in for once. Maybe try making dessert? What time are you off?”

“In an hour or so… give or take.” 

“Mm, could be worse, I guess.”

Jaebeom chuckles. “I just walked back in, gotta go.”

With his new job, Jaebeom had to work long shifts at odd hours. It meant that he had to sleep during the day for most of the week. Things weren’t the same now as when he had met Youngjae a few months ago. Back then, Jaebeom had just been laid off from his previous job, and quite frankly… he needed something to pass the time. Jaebeom’s replies were usually late... if he ever bothered to reply at all, but the sex was always good. 

Maybe that’s why Youngjae stuck around until now. At first, Jaebeom thought it was because he was too nice. It’s the longest anyone has ever lasted, especially since Jaebeom was quite aloof and didn’t have much of a personality outside of being a cat owner. That’s if anyone was ever fortunate to catch him while he was still awake. 

Youngjae was a lonely university student with way too much time on his hands. And somewhere along the line, he discovered that he could squeeze more out of Jaebeom by calling him instead of texting. Most of all, he loved making fun of Jaebeom whenever an opportunity presented itself.

That had to be the reason why Youngjae was now standing outside of the restaurant where he worked, layered up in bundles and chattering his teeth. Jaebeom had just clocked off, and was even considering ordering an Uber to save himself the twenty minute walk home down the side of the busy highway. 

“Wow, you look like absolute shit,” Youngjae calls out, not minding the looks from people passing by.

“Thanks, Youngjae,” Jaebeom replies. “I thought you were staying in tonight.” 

“I changed my mind,” he announces proudly. “I’m going to spend it with you.”

Jaebeom doesn’t know what to say to all this, because he really did intend on crashing the moment he got home and showered. Working in hospitality for six years took away all the fun during the holiday period, especially when he worked a catering job with his parents. This year was no different. Jaebeom envied Youngjae’s excitement for New Year’s Eve, although he still hasn’t decided what to make of the situation at hand. 

Nevertheless… Jaebeom didn’t have the heart to turn Youngjae down. In fact, he even had a bit of a weak spot for him.

“Did you wait long?” 

“Not really. I tried to do a little walk around the block but it was so cold, I ran back to my car. Then I got cocky and tried to see if I could park closer, but it turns out my original spot was way better.” 

Youngjae was wearing platform shoes, so for once he was basically eye to eye with him. His hair had grown a little longer since they had last met, and maybe it was darker too. They only ever hooked up at night, and Jaebeom never really paid close attention to small details like that. All he knew that was Youngjae was really cute, no matter what colour his hair was. He had an enormous butt too.

“It’ll be past midnight by the time I get out of the shower.”

“So is that a yes?” Youngjae asks with big eyes. “I don’t mind at all. I ended up buying ice cream instead,” he giggles. “But I don’t have one of those boxes you put stuff in to keep stuff cold, so I didn’t bring it with me. Although maybe it would’ve been fine if I left it outside…”

Watching Youngjae bouncing around to keep himself warm drained even more energy from Jaebeom. “I’m really tired, Youngjae.” He meant it, but not to drive him away. It was more of a heads up. “Nora won’t be too happy about this.”

“She’ll live.”

“You’re lucky she’s in love with you.”

“You think so?”

“Well, she didn’t hiss at you last time...”

The night breeze gave Jaebeom’s work clothes a chance to air out whenever he walked home, or at least that’s what he believed. They’re on their way to his apartment, and Jaebeom considers taking a mini-nap during the ride home. 

“Sorry if I stink up your car... I really hope I don’t.”

Youngjae turns to him with a confused look, but remains silent. He jokingly wrinkles his nose and presses the switch that lowers down Jaebeom’s window, leaving a small gap. 

“Asshole,” Jaebeom says with his mouth covered, muttering the words just loud enough for him to hear. Youngjae tries to suppress a laugh before turning up the music on the radio, singing along at the top of his lungs.

By the time they reached Jaebeom’s apartment, it was already close to midnight.

“Sorry Youngjae, I feel gross. I really need to shower.”

“It’s okay... where’s Nora?” Youngjae asks, using his shoulders to steady himself as he removes his shoes. Jaebeom stays still in the meantime, scanning his apartment for her usual spots. 

“She’s probably on my bed,” he answers. 

“It’s so warm in here,” Youngjae beams, ready to make a dash to Jaebeom’s room the moment he pulls his other shoe off. 

Jaebeom starts undressing as he follows Youngjae, tucking all his clothes under his armpit. Just as he expected, there she was. Nora looked like she was in the middle of grooming herself. 

Youngjae sits closeby and scratches her chin, making sure he steals a glimpse of Jaebeom’s chest and toned stomach as he pulls the rest of his uniform over his head. Watching the pair interact left Jaebeom feeling like the third wheel in the room. 

Was it a good idea to leave them unsupervised? Surely Nora wouldn’t try to attack Youngjae behind his back. “I won’t take long,” he says, bringing the attention back to himself. The pair both turn their heads in his direction, and Youngjae gasps dramatically, covering Nora’s eyes.

“Jaebeom, can I pull up your blinds?”

“Go ahead,” he replies, leaving for the bathroom.

Being deprived of a nice, long shower after a New Year’s Eve shift still seemed like a bit of a scam. Jaebeom gives himself a moment to appreciate the hot water cascading down his back while he could, wondering if he could convince Youngjae to stay for the night instead. With much regret, he washes up in half the amount of time it would normally take him, quickly shampooing his hair and scrubbing away all the griminess from the kitchen. And for once, Jaebeom doesn’t emerge from the cubicle looking like a cooked lobster. 

What he sees once he walks back into his room melts his heart.

Youngjae had Nora wrapped up in a loose bundle inside his puffer jacket, cradled in his arms and singing softly to her. Only her front paws were sticking out, and she was docile as he gently rocked her back and forth. Jaebeom could’ve sworn she was even looking up at Youngjae lovingly, eyes twinkling in the moonlight. A picture-perfect view of what Jaebeom was after whenever he was ready to settle down. Just where on earth was his mind taking him? 

Seeing Youngjae’s side profile up close made his heart skip a beat. It almost… made Jaebeom want to give Youngjae whatever he asked for. 

The cat paid absolutely no attention to Jaebeom, not even to spare him a glance. She definitely knew he was there, because Jaebeom saw her ears twitch as he entered the room. 

_Really, Nora?_

Jaebeom clears his throat to break the pair up again. It was 12:06AM.

“Happy New Year, you two.”

“Happy New Year,” Youngjae repeats, holding Nora up and squishing the side of her cheek against his own.

The three of them watched the fireworks together, Youngjae holding Nora tight just in case she was scared. Not a bad way to welcome in another year, even though he technically spent the first few minutes of it drying himself up. Youngjae didn’t really seem to mind.

“Maybe I should stay here?” he asks, shuffling over the side of the bed so that the two sat equally in the centre. Jaebeom grins, scratching the spot between Nora’s ears, looking back outside the window. “Sure.”

The fireworks eventually die off, and Youngjae sets Nora down to use the toilet while Jaebeom closes the blinds again. He was ready to lie down and perish. Youngjae enters the room again and asks Jaebeom what soap he has in his bathroom.

“Come on baby, get up.”

Nora ignores him and curls into an even smaller ball. 

Jaebeom reaches out to grab her, only to be stopped by Youngjae. “Wait, no!” He pulls his arm back and holds it tight with both hands, hugging it to his chest. “Leave her alone,” Youngjae scolds.

“She’s not going to move, Youngjae.” It’s true. Most nights Jaebeom slept on his couch with the TV still on whenever he got home from work.

“That’s fine. My place it is.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Why are you wearing so many layers?”

“Because it was cold outside,” Youngjae answers, tiptoeing to hang his jacket onto his coat-tree. “Why don’t you go lie down?” His voice was muffled as his head got caught in his attempt to pull another sweater off in one motion. Jaebeom watches him with an amused smile.

“God, your mattress is too squishy.” He felt like his butt was already sinking downward before he was even able to lie down properly. 

Jaebeom props his back up with some pillows so that he is still somewhat upright, and by now Youngjae has shed another two layers. 

“That’s how I like it, and I sleep just fine. You’ve always got something to complain about.”

He also crawls onto the bed, saving the last one for Jaebeom to help take off. It was the burgundy shirt Youngjae had stolen from him a while back, way too big on his body with the hem reaching the middle of his thighs. Youngjae looked like he was drowning in it. Straddling Jaebeom, Youngjae wobbles a bit before finding his balance. Jaebeom places his hands on either side of his hips, steadying him. 

Of all the things Youngjae could’ve chosen to wear underneath, why did it have to be the hardest thing to take off? At least he looked cute in it, though. Jaebeom was glad he never bothered to return it.

“You should invest in some thermal wear,” Jaebeom says, shifting forward to press his lips onto his collarbone after undoing the first few buttons. “Instead of hoarding my clothes.”

“Thermal wear... You really are an old man.”

Jaebeom feels his heart beating faster as he reveals more of Youngjae’s chest, pausing to touch the gap between his shirt. Youngjae holds Jaebeom’s wrists as they travel up his body, cutely scrunching his nose as he brushes his fingertips over his nipples. 

Youngjae decides to help speed up the process by working on the ones starting from the bottom, undoing them twice as fast.

Jaebeom stops him once he reaches the remaining three buttons in the middle, holding his hands still and grinning at the confused look plastered all over his face. He pulls the top half down his pretty shoulders, draping them off the sides of his arms to accentuate them even more. Jaebeom carefully rearranges the excess fabric bunching up at his elbows into pleats that don’t hold their shape. The entire shirt would have slipped off completely by now if it wasn’t still held in place at the middle of his chest, and the buttons on his cuffs. 

Jaebeom pulls back to admire his handiwork, sinking back into the mattress. 

Youngjae squints down at Jaebeom, who almost feels sorry for him for having to see him in such daggy pajamas. The hems on his shirt were frayed and worn down, especially around his collar. There were loose threads hanging here and there. Everything presentable he owned was sitting in his laundry basket, still waiting to be washed. The difference between the two was… noticeable to say the least. Jaebeom would’ve felt a lot more embarrassed if he wasn’t so aroused. He doesn’t dwell too much, noticing something small peeking out from his bellybutton. In the darkness Jaebeom barely makes it out to be a small, hot pink stud.

“You look adorable,” he murmurs, opening up the bottom half of Youngjae’s shirt like a curtain, making sure they stayed apart. It was also an excuse to double-check if he was seeing things right.

“Pervert,” Youngjae mumbles. “How am I meant to move around like this?”

The makeshift dress restricted his movement, but not by that much. Jaebeom was feeling a little gracious, so he reaches his hand up to undo another button, fanning out the shirt once more. “There.”

“...”

“When did you get that done?” he asks, turning his attention back to Youngjae’s belly piercing and leaning his head up to get a better look.

“Before we even met. You never noticed?”

Jaebeom blinks. Clearly not.

“Wow…” Youngjae sure loved being dramatic. “I really am just another piece of meat to you…”

Sitting up and holding Youngjae close, Jaebeom kisses him, slow and deep. He pulls away to look Youngjae in the eye, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “Don’t say that.”

“I’m sad, don’t kiss me,” Youngjae mumbles against his lips. “My feelings are kinda hurt.”

That’s rich, coming from someone who constantly slammed him for being old and having a stale personality. They weren’t that different in age. “I’m sorry,” he coos, topping it off with a fake pout. 

“...”

“Are you actually upset?”

Youngjae rolls his eyes, shoving him back down. “Of course not.”

Accepting defeat, Jaebeom allows himself to become pliable in Youngjae’s arms, letting him lift up his shirt slightly to uncover his chest, kissing him all over. He whimpers quietly as Youngjae flicks his tongue over his nipple, squeezing the other between his index finger and thumb, nibbling gently. Burying his fingers in Youngjae’s hair, Jaebeom wanted nothing more than to arch his back to press his lips closer to his chest, desperate for him to suck and squeeze even harder. He would if the mattress wasn’t trying to swallow him alive.

Youngjae helps Jaebeom take off his sweatpants, removing them completely with one final tug and setting it down towards the end of the bed. Youngjae never threw his clothes around, no matter how worked up the two got. Jaebeom found it kind of cute.

Now that his bottom half was freed, Jaebeom hooks his legs around Youngjae’s waist and rolls his hips upwards, rubbing his cock against the soft skin on his tummy. Youngjae teases the older’s legs open, pushing his knees back and slowly spreads his cheeks apart. Flustered, he grabs a handful of Youngjae’s shirt without thinking. 

“Wait, wait… Are you out of your mind?!” Jaebeom blurts out, raising his voice a little. “What are you doing?” 

“You have to keep quiet, Jaebeom,” Youngjae whispers. “...it’s past midnight, remember?” 

“No one will hear us,” he whines helplessly. “Your neighbours are too busy getting plastered while I’m about to get my ass eaten out.”

“I’m not putting anything in, relax,” he chides, tapping his thigh. “Yes or no?”

"..."

Obviously he’ll say yes to anything as long has Youngjae kept his shirt on like that. After a while, Jaebeom slowly nods, squeaking out a tiny 'okay'. 

Youngjae gives him a satisfied grin, slowly circling the tip of his tongue around the rim, darting in and out. Jaebeom keens at the unfamiliar sensation, a little overwhelmed at first, but eventually he gets over it. Everything Youngjae did to him down there made him lightheaded, and it felt incredible. Before long, Jaebeom was an absolute mess, frantically trying to hold onto the sheets beneath to ground himself. 

“Please…” he moans, breathing shallow and heart beating out of his chest. Jaebeom doesn’t even know what he’s begging for, still too shy to ask for more. “Don’t stop.”

He quivers, bringing a hand down to palm at his cock, giving it a few pumps before Youngjae slaps his hand away and sits up, ending the pleasure abruptly. Jaebeom whimpers the moment he pulls away, panting, losing all the warmth surrounding him. “You’re insane,” is all he manages to choke out, meaning that in every way possible. He couldn’t even recognise his own voice. 

“Yeah?” Youngjae smirks, wiping the side of his mouth with his sleeve. “You sounded like you were enjoying yourself.” He has his hand wrapped around the base of Jaebeom’s shaft, lightly squeezing it, the other groping his chest. “You want more?”

Jaebeom swallows, opening his mouth to speak but Youngjae doesn’t let him, going back down to lick away the precum pearling at the tip. Youngjae places it between his pretty lips that curved upwards, almost pout-like, giving him a long, torturous lick down his entire length. With Jaebeom held down securely and unable to move, all he can do is cry out again, making a futile attempt at raising his hips, trying to fuck himself deeper into the warmth of the younger’s mouth… but it was no use. 

As soon as he establishes a rhythm, Youngjae goes on auto-pilot, losing himself as he’s bobbing his head up and down. Despite the effort he put into lowering the amount of noise he made, Jaebeom sounded so dirty and lewd... Youngjae couldn’t help but regret scolding him for it. His mouth was occupied though, so it was too late to apologise. 

Paying no mind to his own erection, he concentrates on getting Jaebeom to spill inside his mouth. Jaebeom cries out pitifully as Youngjae swallows most of it down, intentionally letting some of it dribble past the corner of his lips. He crawls back up to kiss him, sliding a hand up Jaebeom’s neck to pull him closer as he sucks on his tongue.

Youngjae’s eyes were a little watery, but none of the tears made it past his lower lashes. “You okay?” he asks, sounding a little hoarse as he catches his breath. 

Jaebeom gives him a tiny nod, too reluctant to speak. He wanted to ask him too, but didn’t trust himself not to sound like a rusty door hinge. That was exactly how his throat felt after all that moaning. 

Youngjae towers over him, gaze intense and almost aggressive, but Jaebeom wasn’t phased in the slightest. He closes his eyes and deliberately tilts his head to the side, at least making the most of the situation. Youngjae licks his lips before trailing a warm, wet stripe against his collarbone, ravaging the most sensitive part of his neck. Jaebeom wriggles a hand between their stomachs, massaging the younger’s balls and pumping his cock with long, firm strokes using his saliva and precum for some slip.

Jaebeom didn’t understand why, but Youngjae was intent on denying Jaebeom a chance to return the favour. His hands were moved out of the way again, this time Jaebeom was too tired to object. 

“Can we fuck without a condom?” Youngjae asks, raising his arms to slick back his hair. The movement as he does so shifts his shirt upwards, covering his shoulders and sitting the way it was supposed to. 

How could he say no to Youngjae when he looked at him like that? Jaebeom stares back at him in awe. “Did you run out?”

“No,” he answers, waiting for his response. Jaebeom chuckles once he realises Youngjae wasn’t planning on following up with anything else. “Sure.”

“Wait, really?”

“Whatever you want.” 

Youngjae clearly wasn’t expecting him to say that, blinking a few times before reaching over to grab the bottle of lube. Jaebeom winces a little as Youngjae squeezes the cold gel onto his tip, letting it drip down the side and spreading it evenly all over. Satisfied with the amount applied, he wipes the excess on the back of his shirt. He sets his thick, gorgeous thighs on either side of Jaebeom’s hips, anchoring his knees into the mattress as he carefully lowers himself down. He lets out a shaky exhale once he’s comfortably settled in, grinning down at Jaebeom. 

Youngjae trails his fingertips along his collarbones, sliding away the fabric covering them. He lets Jaebeom watch as it slips down his shoulders again, placing his hands onto his chest, squeezing him as he rolls his hips forward. Jaebeom sighs deeply, biting back a moan. 

He’s blessed with a gorgeous view of Youngjae as he rides him, kneading his ass beneath the shirt. Jaebeom immediately sits up, one arm propping himself against the mattress so that they’re almost face to face, the other on Youngjae's hips thrusting harder into him. Youngjae loops his arms around the back of Jaebeom’s neck, kissing him and sliding his tongue between his lips, moaning into his mouth and pulling away occasionally, gasping for air in-between.

As much as Jaebeom loved the pampering he was receiving, he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for letting Youngjae do all the work. On any other night, he was usually the one with more stamina in bed. 

Jaebeom flips Youngjae over, looming over him as he pulls his own shirt off, flinging it away. After a pillow is placed under his head, Youngjae stares up at him with enormous eyes, dazed and so, so pretty. Jaebeom couldn’t help but tremble as he finally undoes the two buttons, finally freeing his chest up. 

Youngjae whimpers quietly as Jaebeom licks the sensitive spot behind his ear, moving down to play with his nipples, lightly sucking on them. He ghosts his fingertips over Youngjae’s tummy, slowly spreading his legs apart before entering him once more. Youngjae made soft, gentle sounds as Jaebeom began to move.

To make things less strenuous as possible, he presses their bodies firmly together and buries his face into the crook of Youngjae’s neck. Without any strength in his arms to keep himself up, Jaebeom resorts to slow, lazy thrusting. It was undoubtedly much more intimate than the usual, but Youngjae showed no signs of minding it at all. He even takes it up a notch, fumbling around trying to hold Jaebeom’s hands, interlocking their fingers.

Jaebeom doesn’t dare switch up his current pace, loving every sound that escapes the younger’s lips. He was determined to drag this out as long as he could. Youngjae even goes as far as to moan out his name, followed by needy, incoherent sounds as he clings even tighter to him. Jaebeom curses, gritting his teeth after Youngjae lets go of his hands and digs his nails into his back. With one final thrust he releases inside him, lips brushing against Youngjae’s ear as he cries out. Youngjae suddenly gasps once he remembers the absence of a condom, and follows soon after. 

Youngjae had been pressed down for so long as he was getting fucked, unable to move. He looked absolutely ravished, hands holding onto the pillow underneath and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His chest rose up and down, and he blushed furiously the more Jaebeom stared at him. 

He was so beautiful it made Jaebeom’s head spin. 

“You good?” he asks, still panting heavily. Youngjae responds with a tiny smile, closing his eyes. Oddly enough, he doesn’t follow up with a snarky comment. 

Jaebeom collapses next to him, his entire body limp. Youngjae musters the strength to roll over to his side, using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face. The two stare at each other in silence, and Jaebeom wonders if this is how they’ll fall asleep. 

“I never knew you could be this affectionate,” Youngjae murmurs. “You must be in a good mood tonight. You’re so— Mmph—”

Jaebeom pulls away from Youngjae’s lips, grinning. “I’m what?”

“I think… I think I’m starting to see a pattern here.”

Jaebeom was planning on leaning in to kiss him again, but decided against it. “You look good in red,” he simply replies. “You can keep the shirt.”

Youngjae scoffs, pressing a finger onto Jaebeom’s forehead and tapping it several times. “Don’t fall asleep yet.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jaebeom had no clue what time it was, wrapped in a blanket with Youngjae on his couch and sharing a small tub of ice cream. His hair was still warm from the blow-dryer, and his place was filled with whirring from his obnoxiously loud washing machine. 

“I think about you whenever I walk home from work,” Jaebeom admits.

“Then why don’t you ever call me? Have I annoyed you lately?”

“Yeah,” he answers. “You talk too much in bed.”

“Do you only kiss me to shut me up?”

“Mmn.” Jaebeom rejects the spoon of ice cream Youngjae hovered near his lips, resting his chin on his shoulder instead. “Too sweet. You eat the rest.” Youngjae huffs, sighing a little as Jaebeom kisses his shoulder. “That just makes me want to talk more.”

“I stopped calling a while back because I didn’t want to get too attached.”

The younger’s breath hitches, slowly exhaling as Jaebeom holds him closer to his chest, letting him feel his own heartbeat. “So... now you do?”

Jaebeom doesn’t have an answer to that question yet. “What do you want for breakfast later? I’ll make it for you.” 

Youngjae stills, but leaves the topic for the time being. “We can sleep in and order takeout... I don’t want you cooking on your day off. I feel bad making you stay up all night.”

“I need to feed Nora too.”

“Oh... right,” he says, grinning. “We’ll leave early in the morning, then. I have something I want to tell her.”

Now Jaebeom had to worry about competing for his own cat’s affection. Yet somehow, he didn’t really mind. 

“Hey… Youngjae?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you be able to put up with me for another year?”

Youngjae appears to be in deep thought, narrowing his eyebrows and stroking his chin. “Maybe… why?” he finally asks. 

“Do you think you can find someone better than me one day?”

“What kind of question is that? Of course I can. You’re old and boring, and you never hit me up anymore,” Youngjae rips into him. “But you treat me well in bed… and I like Nora a lot. Plus you have big boobs and can cook…”

A sudden thud from upstairs breaks up the atmosphere, and the two both look up at the ceiling. Youngjae sets the empty tub of ice cream onto the coffee table, snuggling up to Jaebeom and eyeing him curiously. “What’s up, Jaebeom?”

“If I’m still around… I’ll kiss you at midnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to thank everyone for all the love n support for my fics from last year!! i've met a lot of lovely people and it really means a lot to me, i hope i can keep posting when i'm able to and that 2jae nation continues to grow (and maybe some new writers!!)
> 
> you can catch me on [twitter!!](https://mobile.twitter.com/bbomdi?s=09) follow requests are okay :)


End file.
